Skye's Death
by AinsleyWright
Summary: This is my first Agents od SHIELD fanfiction. I hope you like this. It may be a little occ. Skye told The Rising Tides where SHIELD is going to be. The Rising Tides attacks SHIELD and Skye has to make a decision. What's the outcome her life or not? I dont own Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

Agents of SHIELD

Skye went down with a bullet in her stomach. She took a bullet for an agent that was shooting with her back open. She didn't have any back up and was going to be shot down. Skye knew the risk but she didn't care. She wouldn't be able to get to the guy fast enough and she didn't have a gun. She went in-front of the women to save her. No rational thoughts entered her mind. So she jumped in-front of it and went down with the bullet. It was fatal she knew, that she was going to die. She wouldn't be able to help any sides. The rising tides or SHIELD.

She was going to miss Coulson, May, Simmons, Fitz, and most of all Ward. She loved working with them even if she was sharing behind their back. She found it funny when the two scientist would fit and Ward would get in it. She smiled at it. She liked it when they were all together. Working or just talking it was fun. She never felt like this. It was a strange family. She enjoyed it, even if she felt a little out of place.

She was in the middle of nowhere laying on the ground dieing slowly she thought about the time she had with SHIELD. When they first came to her and placed a bag over her head and took her to the 'bus' and they interrogated her. She remembered talking to them about 'centipede'. They had no clue about it, she also remembers that they had a whole bunch of equipment and they still couldn't hack and track. Yet she did it with a computer she won over a bet. She remembers after they came back that Coulson started to explain what he had in his hand. The truth serum that they were working on. She remembers the fear that griped and grew in her. Then Coulson stick Ward instead of her. She remembered the surprise that Coulson would do that to him instead of her and then tell her that Ward was all her's. She remembers making Ward uncomfortable and nervous while she asked questions and him telling her that she was beautiful. Yes, she was going to miss him the most.

She was going to miss his rare smiles, his teasing. His smirks and secrets looks, she was going to miss his funny side and serious one. She was going to miss him how he fought for the team and for the world. She remembered that he took a bullet for protecting the team. She remembered he brushing it off not caring for it. She was worried about it and him but they were attack. They almost lost him. The big hole they made in the side of the plane. That he almost flew out of it if the raft wasn't there she would have lost him. She remembers the fear of losing him. He was special to her even if he didn't trust her. The team would've lost a good person. He didn't deserve to die. She felt so relieved when he was still their smiling and laughing that he was a live. She remembered after them landing watching the rocket take off. It was beautiful. She remembers all of them sitting their. Then The Rising Tide contacted her and she said that they were in. She doesn't regret it.

She was happy that she did it. She was able to have friends and learn more about both sides. She was able to learn to love and have a little fun. She was able to learn self defense and meet amazing people. No, she didn't regret it. She is going to die by saving a fellow agent. She knew that there wasn't any hope of surviving. She just wish that she had someone with her to help he as she leaves. Someone that she can tell that she was sorry and never meant for this to happen. She knew that she was the cause of this but she didn't want to think of it. She didn't know what would happen when she left this place. What would happen to her bus, her home. She hoped that they did something good with it. Maybe they could use it to help fix something or just have it for missions. She would miss this place.

Her eye sight started to get fuzzy. She couldn't really hear what was going on around her. She stared at the blue sky and then there was Ward's face blocking the blue. His mouth was moving and yet she couldn't hear him. She tried to shake her head to tell him that she knew she was going to die that she was fine with it. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and that she loves/loved him.

She was able to get her hearing back. "Skye?" Ward asked.

She felt her breathing was ragged. She tried speaking, "Wa..Ward."

"Shh, don't speak. Your hurt, your going to be okay."

She ignored him. She had to get this out before she couldn't, "I'm... sorry." She felt tear drops fall down her face. She didn't care about them. She was saying good bye to the one she loved she was aloud to cry. "I didn't..." she took a deep breath, "mean... for this to hap...pen." She was looking him in the eye. She wanted him to forgive her and tell her that everything would be fine. That he wouldn't stray to long about her death that he would find someone to be happy with. That he would get over her death and live his life with happiness. She could tell that he had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry." she whispered to him. She was happy that he cared for her even if she caused all of this.

"It's okay. Your going to be fine. I don't care you didn't start this." Ward said trying to be strong.

Skye knew that he was doing this for her. Being strong and manly. She tried to laugh but it came out as a cough and she gasped for air. Ward cradled her head and wiped her tears away. She blinked up at him. She knew that her time was slipping away. "Grant, promise me..." She used his first name to get him to listen to her. "Don't waste your life. Find someone your happy with. Don't worry about me. Be strong for the team." She started to blink faster trying to stay awake. She saw that his tears were falling and he was muttering that she was going to be okay. She used the last of her strength to lift her hand and place it on his cheek and wiped away his tears. Ward grabbed her hand that was on his face and held it tight. "I love you." She mouthed and the last thing she saw was his smile. She closed her eyes thinking of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Agents of SHIELD

Ward saw Skye jump in front of the bullet that was going to hit an agent. He saw that she took it and fell to the ground. The agent not even paying attention and went to a different attack. He wanted to scream Skye's name but knew that that would get his attacker's friends attention and they would go to finish her off. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't allow it. Anger cursed through him. He fought with the person he was frightening and started his way over to where Skye was. He didn't care about anything else other than getting to her.

He wouldn't let anything get to her. He eventually got to her. He saw that she was staring up at the sky. He could see that she was still alive. Her breathing was slowed but she was still breathing. _She's not going to die. _Was all he could think. He sat right next to her. When she didn't notice him or made any indication that she knew he was their he placed his face in front of her's. He started to ask her is she was okay even if he knew that she wasn't. He wanted her to tell him that she was okay that it wasn't major that she could get through it. She didn't say anything and looked confused. He yelled her name over and over. He noticed that she tried shaking her head. He yelled Skye at her. She still didn't say anything. He tried it again softer, "Skye?"

"She opened her mouth to talk. "Wa...Ward." She tried saying his name.

"Shh, don't speak. Your hurt, your going to be okay." He told her, hoping that she would listen to him for once. Of course she doesn't listen. He could tell that she wasn't going to her eyes saying that she needed to speak or she and himself would regret it.

"I'm... sorry." She said, tear drops falling down her face. Ward didn't know if it was from the pain she was in or because she was sorry. "I didn't..." she took a deep breath, "mean... for this to hap...pen." Ward knew that she was sorry that she didn't mean for this to happen. He forgave her. She was looking him in the eye. He couldn't look away, he could never look away from her eyes. They captivated him. He loved her brown eyes. He couldn't look away. "Don't cry." she whispered to him. He didn't even know that he was crying. He tried stopping but he couldn't.

"It's okay. Your going to be fine. I don't care you didn't start this." Ward said trying to be strong for her. He knew that he had to. He grew up and trained to work for SHIELD. He wasn't suppose to care for anyone. He wasn't a people person and here he is crying his heart out for this girl who lied to them. That betrayed them and yet he didn't care that she did that. He just wanted her to live.

He saw her trying to laugh but coughed instead. _She must be going through so much pain right now. She wasn't trained to live through the pain. _He was proud of her for taking all the pain that must be ripping her on the inside. She gasped for air after her coughing fit ended. He didn't know how to help. He felt so bad for her. Ward cradled her head and wiped her tears away. He felt as if she shouldn't cry, it wasn't right. She blinked up at him and he blinked at her. He knew that if she didn't get help soon that she wouldn't be apart of his life anymore. "Grant, promise me..." He looked her in the eye through his tears trying to listen knowing that was why she used his first name. "Don't waste your life. Find someone your happy with. Don't worry about me. Be strong for the team." He didn't like the sound of her voice or the way she said it like she knew she was going to die, he wouldn't allow her to die. He couldn't believe that she said that. How could he not worry about her. How could he move on knowing that if she died in his arms. He didn't want that. He doesn't get people and yet he got someone who was almost the complete opposite from him. He saw that she started to blink faster probably trying to stay awake. He knew that she was losing conscious and was proud of her staying awake this long. His tears were falling faster and he was muttering under his breath that she was going to be okay. That he would be right next to her always. That he promised that he would swallow in self pity but knowing that he wasn't ever going to be truly happy again. He found the one person that could be a true smile to his face. He didn't notice that she used the last of her strength to place her hand on his face tell her felt her cold hand touch his face. He didn't notice how far she had left till her cold hand was touching him. She was going to be living him soon. He griped her hand trying to warm it up but knowing that he can't do anything other than stay next to her. It was getting colder and she needed help.

She wiped away his tears but more kept falling in replacement. He knew that she was saying good bye with her eyes. He could read them the more he got to know her. He grabbed her hand that was on his face and held it tight. He didn't ever want to let go. He felt his heart shattering. "I love you." Skye mouthed at him. He read her lips and he smiled. She loved him, he was happy under the circumstances. He saw her eyes close. Her hand go limp. Her fingers weren't holding his, it was him holding her tighter not letting her go. He couldn't, he wouldn't believe that he lost her. He started to do CPR on her. He counted under his breath. He was pulled away as medics came and took her away. He saw them put a mask on her face. They hooked her up to a machine and he saw her heart beating. It was slow, too slow for him but she was a live.

Coulson was right next to him. "You saved her." He said.

"No, I didn't. She is almost dead because of me." He looked down. He couldn't look at the ambulance as it sped towards the hospital. All he could see was her body on the ground. Blood seeping through her shirt and on the ground. He tried stopping it but cradled her head instead. He couldn't stand her looking lost and dying. He pushed the image away. He knew that she had no-one but the team. She had no family living in an orphanage. He looked down at his hands. They had blood her blood.

May came over and told us that they were searching for any survivor's. They had found about 13 wounded. They captured 5 and were integrating them. Some got away. "Then we go after them." Ward said. He would avenge Skye's life.

"We have men down too. We can't go after them yet. Besides wouldn't you instead be at the hospital looking over Skye. She needs to be watched and taken care of." May told him.

He shook his head yes. He wanted to be their for her so she knew that she had him to lean on. He knew that she tried hiding behind the humor and smiles but she was just hiding her feelings. He did want to be by Skye's side but he didn't want to go and be told that she died. She about died. He couldn't live with that. This was the first time he lost someone on his team. He couldn't allow that to happen. Coulson patted him on the back. "Come on." He said and pointed towards Lola. He smirked he was going to ride in the oh so famous Lola.

AGENTSofSHIELD

Ward was outside of her room. They were able to get her to breathe on her own. She was saved and would recover. She just had to rest and listen to them. Then wait about 3 months and then she could back into action. He knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the 3 months on being so close to the field. She would have to stay with the two scientist on the plane and only move so much. He smirked at her face that she would give him.

He didn't yet have the courage to go in and see her yet. He couldn't, each time he closed his eyes he say her dead body right next to him. He couldn't think of that. He took a deep breath and went in her room. She was laying on the bed. She was pale. She about blended in to the pillow if it wasn't for her breathing. Her lips were getting more color and her cheeks had a light pink to them. He let out a breath. She was alive. He was so happy. He went closer to her bed and sat down in the chair.

He grabbed her hand and noted how warm it was. He never wanted to feel her hand cold like he did. "I'm so glad that your alive. I thought about what you said. Well, mouthed. That you loved me. I don't know what to make of that. Why do you love me? I'm grateful that you can stand to be around me. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me. I lost a lot and maybe that's why I don't get people or can be around them. I lost to much. I hope you get better soon. Then I can tell you that I love you too. Then maybe I can let you in more. I will try to be more open but somethings I can't be open about... other things I'm not allowed to share. Please get better. I can't stand losing you. You are apart of the team you can't leave. Your apart of a family. Our family."

He didn't see the way that her breathing was getting shallower. That her heart beats were slowing. He didn't notice anything till she flat lined. He looked up shocked. He couldn't believe it. Doctors and nurses ran to help her. Coulson and Fitz had to drag him away. Ward couldn't believe it. Right after he admitted that he needed her. She left him. Left him alone in the world with no one but the team. He didn't want to leave her side. He couldn't hear any thing other than her flat lining. What else did he have in the world. He couldn't believe it, he allowed Coulson and Fitz to drag him to the waiting room to sit down in a plastic chair and wait for any news. Ward knew the news that they would say. He couldn't believe it. He looked once more to the room where Skye's body is. He mouthed _I love you._

Writer's note-

Okay I know I said that it was going to be a two-shot well I decided to make it a three-shot. I am also catch up up with all the episodes. I can't wait till next week. Did it make anyone else sad when Coulson told Skye that he didn't want to do anything with her anymore. Or when it looked as if Skye was going to cry. I'm so excited about the next episode but I think its too soon for her to get caught. I can't wait to see Ward reaction but its going to be sad. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you for everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

She flat lined. He couldn't believe it. After everything they were going through. It was too much for her so she upped and left him. After he told her that he loved her and asked her why she loved him. He just told her the truth that he just told himself after pushing his feelings down. He couldn't believe it he wanted to give up too but couldn't. He had people to care for. He thought what she would want him to do. She would want him to get off his duff and continue taking the bad guys out. To stop the rising tide from their destruction. He smiled at that. She would pout like a child, cross her arms in front of her and pout. She was like a grown child. He adored that in her even if it did bug him from time to time.

All he could do was hope for the best with the team. They all sent him looks of pity. Coulson looked stressed. He knew that Skye became a daughter figure for him. He knew that Coulson came close to dieing well he died for 40 seconds as he says or 8 which Hill says because he adds eight seconds each time when he tells the story. He remembers Coulson telling Skye the story adding eight seconds to it.

He almost chuckled at that. He still had his head in his hands and he let out a small smile. She always made him smile. A nurse came out of her room. He could tell by the light steps that she took. He didn't want to hear the news that he was sure that he would hear. That the person that he finally opened too is gone. He heard Coulson and May get up. FitzSimmons moving to face. He stayed where he was, head in hands. Looking down. He stared at the tile, counting the spots on it. He wanted out of here already. He heard the doctor talking with the group. "Does she have any family"

"No." he said surprising everyone. "She has no-one but us."

"Okay. Thank you"

"Is she okay?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, she is stable right now. She is still asleep and I will tell everyone to let you know if something changes with her." The nurse promised and left. Everyone sat down and went to their thoughts.

Ward hated the silence. It drove him crazy. When everyone is making noise he can hear where they are. He sighed. He hated waiting. He was really never patient. He stood up and started to pace. The others left him alone. They knew that he was going through a hard. Hours passed, Ward didn't pay any attention to the time. Time was meaningless to him right now. It just reminded him of Skye. He didn't eat or drink anything despite the teams request and Coulson's order. The nurse finally said that she was stable enough for visitor's. Ward breathed a sigh of relief. The team nodded at him. Ward about ran into her room.

When he got there he saw that she was sleeping. He was happy to see that she was breathing deeply and softly. He was excited to see that she had color in her face. He walked over and sat in the chair by her bed. He scooted closer to her. He never wanted to leave her again. He cared very deeply for her. He picked up a hand and held it carefully. He smiled at the warmth it gave out. It was much better than her cold hand. He kissed the top of her hand. He started to talk.

"Don't do that ever again. After I spilled my guts out you had to about leave me. You are not allowed to leave me and that is an order." He smiled at that. She would smack his shoulder if she was awake. "You gave me a scare there. I thought I lost you again. I can't go through that again. Please don't do that to me. When you get better we are going to talk. You will have to train better and I'm not sure if I'm going to let you out in the field again. I don't know. This is weird. I have to admit. Talking to you. Can you please give me a sign anything to tell me that I'm not just talking. Please?"

Ward waited for a minute and nothing happened. He sighed, he didn't think that he would get anything but he had some hope. He couldn't wait to get back on the bus where he can watch her better. That he could be alone and not worry that she is going to die at any minute. He laid his head right next to their entwined hands. He tried sorting his feelings, they were everywhere. His thoughts started to drift to all the good times. The times when she would tease him or call him robot. Minutes past, he didn't care. Finally something happened.

He felt a squeeze. He couldn't believe it. He shot up and looked down and saw her hand move. He felt her grip, it was weak but it was their. He smiled. He looked at her. Her eyes were open. She looked at him. "Hey." She said. Her voice sounded horrible but to him it was music.

"Hey." He said. He was still smiling. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. If this turned out to be a dream he was going to be very disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for you. Was it true when you said that you loved me?" He looked at her hoping it was true.

"Yes." She said looking down. "I also heard everything you said just now and before the doctor was talking about me with the nurses and about my family. That you said that you guys were my family. I also heard that you cared for me. That you were going to try and get along with people and...also that I couldn't leave that you wouldn't be able to handle it." She looked up at his face and then went back to looking at their hands. "That I may not be allowed to leave the bus much less the van when we do go out. That I will have to train harder so this wont happen again. That I'm not allowed to leave you and that is an order."

"It's true, all that I said." _I wouldn't be able to live without you. _He thought. _I also love you too. _

She smiled. He smiled back at her but she didn't see her eyes were still on their hands. He brought their hands to his mouth and kissed her hand. She gasped.

She looked at him and he mouthed, "I love you too."

She started to cry. He wiped her tears with his other hand. He could feel tears in his eyes. He didn't allow them to fall. "I love you." He said out loud.

She smiled and said, "I love you too." She did with all her heart and he could tell too.

"Good because I'm not letting you go. Now no more scaring me to death. I can't go through that again."

She looked down, her smile falling from her face. "I'm sorry." She said and started to cry again.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Ward tried to tell her.

"It is. I gave them the information. I told them that you guys were going to be there. When we got their I realized that I made a mistake." She was still crying. "That I was a traitor. I realized a little to late that they were using me. Now that I'm going to be a traitor for them, they won't let me go easy. Maybe you guys should just let me go and I will see what fate has for me."

Ward wiped her tears. He was in thought. _It was her fault but she saved one of us. She is trust worthy. I just should give her a new phone. _"It's okay. You saved on of the SHIELD agents. You wont be in trouble. I will make sure of that. Your one of us. It doesn't matter that you were one of them. You saved one of us you are one of us. Also I'm not letting you go. Coulson doesn't even care... much. I mean you did break his trust but he does care for you." He smiled at her. "I still love you."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too. So how much longer till I get out of here?"

"A while. You got hit in a bad place. It will take weeks to heal and only then will you be able to get out but you will have to stay in bed and can only walk around so much. You can't go out in the field till after 3 months. Don't look at me like that." She gave him a look. Like she was going to stay in bed with minimal walking around. "It's doctors order's. I don't know but I think Fury might be nicer to us and wont give us missions when we have someone down. Besides I think Coulson may have a broken arm and May was limping. I don't think FitzSimmons could handle being alone that long. You will be back on your feet in a jiffy." He looked at her with caring and content in his eyes. She was so happy that she didn't die. That he loved her too. "But not too soon. I get to take care of you. I wont be persuaded much to let you out on field again. I may never allow you to go back again. Its not your job to jump in-front of a bullet. Leave that to me or a different man. You need to keep yourself safe. You scared me to death." She squeezed his hand again. He smiled and looked up at her. "Come on, lie back down. You can't be doing to much and besides the doctor said if you were to wake up to tell him." He went to push the nurse button but she stopped him.

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet. I don't want to do much actually." She admitted.

He knew that she must be in some pain. She really should be going back to sleep. She needed to heal but he was happy that she wanted him to stay with her for a while before going back to sleep. "Okay for a few minutes. I guess it wont hurt."

"Thank you." She mouthed at him.

They sat in silence for a while. Happy to be just by each other. "What about you? Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"Nope only a few bruises and scratches. The doctor said I was fine. I just need rest."

She nodded her head. She looked his arms over seeing the different cuts. He watched her as she checked how bad he was. He smiled down at her. He tipped her head back up. "I'm fine. Its you who I'm worried about." He told her.

She nodded her head. She made a motion for him to come closer. He listened to her and got close. She used her other hand and pulled his mouth to her's.

He was surprise to say the least. She had strength. He kissed her back. He enjoyed this kiss. He moved back after a while. She gave him a look. "What? You know I had too. We both need to breathe and plus it's been a few minutes."

"I don't care. I'm not in any pain. She moved a little and a shot of pain went through her. She tried hiding it but it didn't work. He still saw.

He shook his head. "Still stubborn I see. Well since your not in pain I'm still calling the doctor." He pressed the button. A nurse would be here in a minute. He looked at Skye. She was giving giving him a look. No, a glare. He just smiled back at him.

A nurse walked in, "Oh, I see that you are awake. That's good much quicker than we thought. I'll be right back with the doctor." She walked back out.

They listened to her retreating footsteps. They looked back at each other trying to read each others thoughts. One was glaring and the other one was smirking. He couldn't wait till she got better. He also couldn't wait to get back into action. The doctor came in, he went over to where they were and started talking. Ward ignored him for the most part. He injected something into her IV. She didn't say anything just looked at Ward. The doctor left.

Skye looked at Ward but her eyes started to droop. She fought against it. She didn't want to go back to sleep. Ward saw this and rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Shh, go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes listening to his breathing and matched her's with his. He kissed her lips lightly. He didn't care if it woke her up a little. She blinked and looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." he said. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. True to his word. He stayed there all day and night waiting till she woke up.

**Writer's note- I think this is going to be the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. I love Skye and Ward together. Please review. I can't believe that we have to wait till Nov. 5****th**** for the next episode. Its so far away. Who can't wait? Okay I have a question for all of you guys, should I continue a make this a short story or should I end it here? COULSON'S ALIVE! I had to do it. I loved it when he was announced alive. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Skye woke up she was happy to see that Ward kept his promise and stayed with her. He was asleep in the chair next to her bed but he was still here. She loved him for that. She was also happy that he was getting sleep. She could see the bags under his eyes. She turned her head to the other side and saw Coulson. He was sitting there looking at her as if he was trying to figure her out. She looked down. She figured that he was going to tell her to go away and never come back. She was sure that he was going to kick her out of the team. She looked up at the ceiling blinking back tears.

Coulson waited for Skye to wake up. He was going to tell her thank you for saving the agent. He saw her wake up and looks at Ward. He saw her mouth turn up right. She was smiling it was a real genuine smile. Not a smirk but a smile, he liked it on her face. He too looked at Ward. Coulson remembered Ward telling him that he wasn't going to leave her. Even after Coulson ordered Grant just told him that he promised her that he would still be here when she wakes up. So Coulson allowed him to stay.

Coulson saw Skye look at him. He looked back at her wondering who was going to speak first. He tried thinking of a way to start but nothing came in mind. He was stuck so they sat there in silence. Finally Skye spoke, "I'm sorry. I know that that doesn't cover for everything that I did but I am sorry. I'll pack up my things to leave if you want or I'll..." She left it hanging not knowing what she would do. She felt really bad about the whole thing.

"I'm not going to kick you out."

"Good because I don't know what I would do without you guys." Skye laughed a little.

Coulson smiled; of course Skye would crack a joke. Skye stopped laughing and looked down at her hands, "Really truly I wouldn't know what to do. You guys are my family, the family I never had. I would be lost like before if I didn't have you guys." She said.

Coulson saw the tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hand, "Hey no need to cry. We won't let you go. You brought us closer together. Ward is even happy. He smiles now and I think he got softer. He cares about you. We all care about you. So please don't ever, ever think about doing that again. I don't need a part of my team in the hospital while we can be in the bus enjoying maybe a movie or cooking together or just hanging out. I don't need you to jump in-front of a bullet for anyone. She would have only been hit in the shoulder where as you got hit in the stomach. I don't think any of the team members especially Ward can take it again. Please don't do it again unless it is absolutely needed. I mean this isn't going to be like when Ward wakes up, he is going to talk to you. He is very protective. Don't let this go unnoticed. He won't let this go and you are going to listen…" Skye started to speak but Coulson raise a hand to stop her. "No buts, you are going to have to listen to us or we are going to have to ground you. I can always take away your computer."

"Oh, come on. What will I do if you take my baby away? I would be lost and sad and bored. I won't be able to do anything other than sit. I mean my phone is smashed so I can't fix it. What will I do? For three months… I think Ward said.'

"Yes, three months Rookie and maybe longer." Ward said while sitting up to see Coulson on the other side talking with Skye.

"What! I'm not going to have any fun. What will I do?" Skye complained again.

"I think we can come up with some ideas. I don't now maybe you can help Coulson with paper work or maybe you can shine something of his."

"Ugh…" Skye said she grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of her head.

"No need to do that Skye. I don't have any paper work you can help with and I don't need anything shined. You're free. Well sort of." Coulson said.

Skye placed the pillow back on her head after Coulson's last sentence. "Come on Rookie. Take the pillow off of your head. You're going to suffocate your self with it." Ward said as his hands went to remove the pillow.

Skye pressed her face more into the pillow and held it tighter. She knew that she was being stubborn but it was a part of her. She was born with it. She also knew that she was going to lose to Ward but she wanted to try and she might get hurt but she didn't care yet…

Ward tried taking the pillow without hurting her. He shot Coulson a look. Coulson nodded and grabbed Skye's hands softly. He gripped them tighter when she tried pulling them away. He didn't want her to hurt herself. That would make the recovery longer and he didn't want that. Besides once the doctor says that she is free to go they are out of there. He didn't like hospitals. Not after the New York accident. Ward grabbed the pillow. Skye sulked.

"May I have my pillow back." she asked.

"It depends are you going to place it back on your face or are you going to use it like an actual pillow?" Ward asked.

"The pillow that you are holding is going to go under my head, Ward." Skye said with a bored look on her face. "When can I get out of here? I don't like it here." Skye looked at the two agents her eyes begging to get out of here.

Skye would much rather be at the bus. She despised hospitals. She never liked them. She couldn't wait to leave. She looked at the two agents silently begging with her eyes to be allowed to leave. Besides Simmons could help her its not like she won't be someplace that can help her if she needed help which she doesn't. She realized that this was weird. Someone was taking care of her. She wasn't alone. It was hard for that fact to get through her head but when it did it hit her. Hard.

Ward was looking down at Skye. She grew suddenly silent. She looked at a blank spot on the wall. He wondered what was going through her head at the moment. She was having fun and messing around with Coulson and then she suddenly asked to be able to leave. Begging with her eyes. He hated it when she did that. He couldn't say no to those eyes. They were his undoing but he was going to have to tell her no for once. The doctor has not approved that she was allowed to leave yet. Didn't she hear apart of that she may have to stay for three weeks so the doctors can make sure that the surgery was okay and that there weren't any infections. He hoped that she would be okay. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He was going to have to talk to her about being an agent again and jumping to save someone before becoming an agent.

Coulson sat back down and waited for the two others to calm down or to start speaking. They were thinking hard. He could tell by their looks. He noticed more things than not. He noticed that the two had feeling for each other and didn't know about the other having feelings for themselves. It was funny to watch. They hid it well from each other. Coulson wanted to laugh at them. Even May knew about their feelings. Why it always seemed that the two people in love could never figure it out till one of them told the other. Like FitsSimmons. They loved each other and yet they didn't know about the other. They were all children. He couldn't believe it but then again so were Hill and him. Except they both know their feelings. They just had to act on it. Coulson shook his head back to Skye and Ward. He sighed. Ward has finally given back her pillow and she placed it under her head. Ward sat back down and held her hand.

Skye sighed. "It's okay. It will all be over soon. I promise." Coulson told her.

She nodded her head. "The pillows are about flat. They need more fluff." She complained.

Ward and Coulson had to smile they missed the complaining. It was along three days. First the surgery then when she woke up and they had to sedate her. Coulson remembered that Ward stayed with her. He was a brave fellow and loved her.

"I'm going to go get the doctor and see about you leaving." Coulson said.

Skye smiled. She hoped that Coulson would be able to convince the doctor on letting her leave. She watched him leave the room. Ward sighed. Skye looked back at him. He was looking down at their hands which were holding onto each other. She knew that they would have to talk. Coulson said that Ward would talk with her. Coulson said that she should listen. She didn't want to have this talk. Not now, not here.

"Skye, why did you jump?"

"I did it to save her. I felt that I ne…"

Ward didn't allow her to finish. "Don't tell me that it was because you needed to or felt as if you had too. It wasn't your fault and she would have been fine. She would have turned around and shot the guy. Instead you had to be a hero. Why Skye why? I can't lose you."

"I know but she didn't' deserve to be hurt. Besides it might make me go back to Fury good side if I ever was on his good side." She mumbled the last part.

"You are going to be okay. Fury isn't going to be doing anything with you. Coulson and I told him that we will take of it." He didn't want to tell her what Fury said. He didn't like to see her hurt or hurting. He rubbed his thumb over her hand. He did care about her. More than he thought he would ever would after what happened with his brothers.

"Is that all?" Skye laughed a little.

"What do you mean _'is that all_'?"

"Exactly that. Coulson said that you would be having a talk with me and I was expecting you to be mad and don't ever do that again. You scared me to death and I don't want to see you hurt and this means extra push ups and pull ups when your better." Skye said while imitating his voice. "You had no reason to jump in front of that bullet and besides it's not your job. You're not an agent. I'm mad that you would think that you owed us or something because you don't. We're family and family doesn't leave family." Her voice getting smaller and smaller towards the end. By the time she finishes the sentence he could barley hear her.

"Skye I am mad but I'm happier. I'm happy that you are alive and still breathing. I was scared; scared I would lose another person that is important to me. I also thought you didn't deserve to be yelled at the moment that you can talk and be awake." He said. He looked down at their hands. He loved the feeling of her hand in his. He didn't want to lose her. He took a breath. "You are going to be doing a lot more when you get better. I will be pushing you harder. You may not like it but I don't want another stunt like this. Your right it isn't your job to jump in front of people to save them but you did it because you're a good person. I can tell. I would have done the same thing, but please don't do it again till you are an agent and I'm by your side. Not just your S.O."

"I remember you by my side holding me till I passed out." Skye remarked and smiled at him.

Ward looked up at her and smiled. "True but still you don't owe us and we are family. You can't leave us. Coulson would be heart broken if he lost another family member especially one who is like a daughter. He has so many sons. It's crazy. He has you, Simmons, Natasha, and Pepper as daughters. He does have May but she isn't like a daughter to him she's more like a sister. But he has a ton of sons. The rest of avengers and Fits and myself. He can't lose anyone. The avenger's all think that he is dead. He lost them he doesn't want to lose any of us. No more stunts okay. I want you to be safe. Please for the family." He asked.

Skye could just nod. She was speechless. "What? Is the rookie speechless?" Ward asked. Skye could just nod. She got tears to her eyes. Ward wiped the ones that fell. She smiled at him and he smiled at her happy to be holding her face. He moved back when he heard Coulson and the doctor walking towards the room. Skye smiled fell when he moved back. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." He held her hand. It seemed as if she wouldn't let him go. His fingers were going numb. He moved his thumb over his hand since it was the only one he could move. She relaxed a little, but not enough to let blood flow through them.

Coulson came in with a man. He walked over to the side of the bed. "Hello Miss Coulson, I've been informed that you were wondering when you could get out of here."

"Yes." Skye said. She didn't miss the Miss Coulson either. She gave Coulson a pointed look when the doctor wasn't looking.

"You should be able to leave tomorrow. Your father has informed us that you will be watched and he has help. You have quite the family."

"Yes, I do. I love them." Skye said. She was happy that Coulson said that he was her father. Her heart felt full. She was happy. At the moment she didn't care about her real parents. She did still want to find them to know who she is but she was happy with being a Coulson. She smiled when Coulson and Ward looked her way. They smiled back. She turned to look at the doctor. He was checking her monitor's.

"Is there any way that I can leave earlier?" She asked. She really wanted to leave fast.

"Sorry but no, tomorrow is the earliest I can release you." He said. He patted her hand and left.

She wiped her hand on the blanket. She didn't like it when men touched her except Coulson and Ward unless she was on a mission. Ward laughed at her. She sent him a glare and he shut his mouth. "So, I'm a Coulson now?" She asked.

'They needed a last name and I have no clue what yours is. You never did tell us. So I went with mine because I could be your father. It was reasonable unless you wanted to be married with Ward I had no other name." Coulson said and laughed.

Ward and Skye blushed. I wouldn't mind being married to him/her they both thought. They didn't look at each other. They did smile. "Thank you." Skye said after a while.

"So what is your last name?" Coulson asked. He thought it was about time to learn a little bit more of Skye.

"Don't know. Don't have one." Skye said and looked down. Her smile left her face. She looked down at her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that you grew up…' Coulson stopped talking her could hear the hurt in her voice and he could see it in her eyes. "I'll leave you too to go tell the team the good news that you can come home tomorrow." Coulson said while leaving the room.

"Well, that was awkward." Skye said after a while.

Ward laughed. Skye gasped. "What?" Ward asked.

"Did the robot just laugh?" Skye asked amusement and surprise lacing her voice.

"Yes, and I'm not a robot."

Skye smiled with Ward. "Sure you aren't but just know that I still love you." Skye realized a minute after she said that, and what it would mean. She blushed and looked down at her lap. She couldn't look at him. Yes, they already said that they loved each other but she was about dying and then he said it when he thought he thought that she wouldn't be able to hear. Or he said it because he couldn't think of anything and since she said that. She didn't want to see the look in his eye, the one that she had seen too many times.

"Skye look at me." She slowly lifted her eyes to see his. He closed off his feelings she couldn't read him or his eyes. She yelled at him in her head for doing that. "Your probably yelling at me for some reason in your head right.' He said with a smile on his face." Skye couldn't do anything. She eventually nodded her head. "Well, if you are finished with that I Would like to tell you something." Skye waited for him to start. His eyes were memorizing, "What I said was true. Please get that through your thick skull. I Love you. I really do and I'm not just saying that because you told me that you loved me. I'm saying it because it's true. Coulson knows it almost everyone but you know that I love you and know I hope you know that you have a place in my heart. You always will. I love you, please believe that." Ward said straight. He allowed her to see his feelings. He had his hands on her face looking straight into her eyes. He could see the tears that were piling in her eyes. He wanted to wipe those tears away. "Why are you crying? It better be happy crying." Ward said.

"They are. No body ever said that they loved me.' Skye said. She broke the eye contact. Ward was sad that she did. She looked back down at her lap. Ward wanted to know more about her life. That was something that she admitted. She never told anyone about her past life. He was glad that she was opening to him. He took her hand again. She looked up.

"I will tell you it a hundred times but there is no reason to cry. Just think you are going to get out of here soon and then you are going to have to wait but then you can go out in the an again and been on missions and then, maybe, you can go out and be next to me and do field work." Ward said with happiness.

"Okay. Thank you." She said. He sat back down and held her hand. He rubbed circles into her hand. She stared at the ceiling. "You know you are going to put me to sleep like that." She was getting tired but she didn't want to sleep. It seemed as if she kept doing that just sleep. She didn't want to sleep again. She replayed the shooting again. She couldn't help it. That is what happens when you about die. You replay it in your head and it won't ever go away. She wondered if Coulson went through this. He died, for who knows how long because everyone tells her different times.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Ward said. She was going to tell him that she didn't want to but he didn't allow her to speak. His other hand went to her hair and he was very caring. He was trying to put her to sleep. Why? She wanted to him to help keep her up not put her to sleep. She hated having help. She grew up by herself nobody ever helped her she was by herself. She didn't need help. Maybe she was scared of having someone to help her but she tried pushing the feelings away that was happy that she was being cared for. "Go to sleep. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed her.

She allowed herself to be put to sleep. If she was going to sleep she at least liked how she was, Ward hand in her hand rubbing circles and the other in her hair playing with it and soothing her. She enjoyed the feeling and fell asleep with happy thoughts. _Maybe I can sleep without nightmares for once. _

Ward watched her as she slept. He kept her hands in his. He really loved her. Coulson came back in after a while. "How is she doing?" Coulson asked.

"She is okay. She seems fine but I don't know about her mental state." Ward said. He looked at Coulson to see the old man smiling at Skye.

'She's going to be fine. If she has help and love she will make it out of this. As long as she has you she will be able to make it. You do really love her right?" Coulson asked Ward.

"Yes, I do. She is about one of the only things I care about. She is very close to the top. She will always have me as long as she wants me. I'm not going anywhere."

Coulson nodded his head at this. "Let's get some sleep before tomorrow." Ward nodded his head and tried getting comfortable in the chair. It was plastic so he knew that he wouldn't sleep the best seep but he would take what he got. He slept on worse.

AGENTSOFSHIELD

The next day Skye was almost bouncing with joy. She was getting out. She was so excited. She woke up very earlier and woke up Ward. Ward grumbled but he couldn't hide his smile when he saw how happy Skye was. Coulson woke up soon after and told Skye to calm down. She was too excited for getting out of the hospital and only going to be able to go to her bed on the bus.

She did complain a little about that but she wouldn't be in the hospital she would be with the gang and on the bus which is her home. She couldn't sit still when the nurse came in to undo all the machines. Ward tried not to laugh at the nurse frustration. "I'm sorry Miss but if you don't sit still I'm going to have to sedate you and then you will be here longer than you want." The nurse threatened Skye. Skye tried to stop moving so much. She didn't want to be here. She looked at Ward. He started to make funny faces trying to get her to move. _He's trying to kill me. He can't even do a funny face that is laughable. _She thought. She started to laugh a little the harder he tried. The faces weren't funny but he was.

Coulson stood by the door. He saw the attempt that Ward did and the way Skye tried not to make the nurse frustrated. Coulson was silently laughing at them. They were kids. He smiled happy that they would be going home.

Writer's note-

I just watched the 6th episode. It was awesome. It was really sweet. I liked the ending with Fitsimmons. I can't wait till tonight's episode. Well, the next chapter should be out next week, hopefully. I've been busy.


End file.
